The Lorien Games
by fishypanda
Summary: As the title suggests, it is a crossover between the Lorien Legacies and Hunger Games. Undergoing editing.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Authors' Note: We do not own Hunger Games and I am Number Four, nor all of its wonderful galore.**

 **Prologue**

The following is a transcript of a recording. The audio quality was quite poor, therefore, the words and phrases are represented only to the best of the authors' imagination.

 **Format**

The bolded name beside the chapter title is the narrator while the other not bolded names are those whose comments are in fact, talked about.

 **Table of Contents**

Chapter 1: I Set Fire... to my Chair


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

**Disclaimer: We do not own I am Number Four or Hunger Games.**

 **A/N: Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

Chapter 1: Sydney, Astrid, Liam

We have a few hours to tell you our story, so listen carefully.

If you're hearing this, you're probably… I don't know. The fate of Lorien is undecided. Optimistically speaking, you may be a Loric listening to this story, hoping to gain insight on what exactly happened in the Mogadorian Occupation. Or you might have a history lesson, in which I sincerely apologise for increasing your workload. But you also may be a Mogadorian waiting to uncover all our secrets. Good luck to all of you.

I hope that this Lorien is a prosperous and harmonious one, unlike our Mogadorian-infested one. If we're dead, you'll have this piece of information for future reference and if we're not, I guess it can be a memory for us to hold onto. Of course, those lucky guys with Aeturnus probably won't. Liam's saying I'm taking far too long in this introduction. Fine, I'll continue but not before I sort out the narrations. We'll be narrating in any spare time we have, and we'll try to take turns with the narrations. Liam, I'm talking to you. I know you want to hog the recording. Stop making the temperature decrease, you pig! He was trying to - never mind, on with the story.

I am Sydney Williams, one of the Loric Garde. Right now, I'm fifteen and I'm a twin. Twin of Liam Williams, and best friend of Astrid Clinton. Anyway, he specialises in annoying people and killing Mogs. Big difference? Not really, since he uses his Legacies all the time while killing Mogs.

We were kids when we were separated by the messy war, and I went on to live with my aunt, him with my uncle, who both deemed finding each other impossible and dangerous, since moving was simply not allowed by the Mogs when the Mogs put us in the various cities according to our location after the war. The lucky ones were still at their home, with their family, but I was part of the not-so-lucky ones. I live in Crescent, a small town while Liam lived basically on the other side of Lorien. Our home city was Sydney. Yes, I know that my mother named me after a city. I was always quite embarrassed about that. As for Liam, I don't know what's his name's origin, so it's only me stuck with this city name. The only times I would see him were the brief glances at the Calling. I can only hope my uncle was taking care of him right, as Uncle Jordan was not known for his caring and sweet nature. (Liam just guffawed. And yes, I do care about you, Liam, no matter how infuriating and annoying you are. I think I'll regret saying this later. Actually, I already do.)

As it was a required activity, we had to all watch the Lorien Games at night, looking at our fellow Loric and very occasionally, Mogs' deaths.

The Lorien Games. These words radiated fear over the whole of Lorien. These Games were organised by the Mogs to show their power over us, how they could crush us with a push of a button. Fifty tributes were chosen every year. Twenty-five Loric, twenty-five Mogs. The victors were decided in three rounds. In the first, to eliminate those who were weak, all the tributes would be thrown in a deadly capture-the-flag game with the Mogs after only one month, mostly spent on forming alliances for when they decided their groups of five and some training, if possible. In the second, there would be random pairings of two, of course, some was decided by the general Mog audience's fan favourites, and it was possible for a Loric to be paired up with a Mog. If it was two Loric, they would have to fight the Mog-Mog pairings but if it was a Loric-Mog pairing, things would get interesting. They would be required to fight both a piken and a mutt. Specifically, the Loric has to kill the mutt and the Mog has to kill a piken. Well, the third one has practically no rules. They throw you into an arena and if you're not dead, then yay!- you are a victor of the Games, which means you'll never taste freedom again and be kept inside with Mogs supervising you. Sounds like a happy ending, doesn't it? Well, you can revisit your other option - death. There really isn't any escape after you've been called as a tribute. When I was called, I thought I was dead. For sure. Dead. But I didn't foresee what would happen. Obviously, since I didn't have Precognition. Well, this is what happened.

It all started when the announcer yelled my name.

"Sydney Williams!" Holding a thin strip of paper in her bony hands, she smiled at me, as though getting chosen was some kind of honour. Yes, I definitely feel very honoured getting chosen for a death game.

I was terrified, to be honest. I could not believe my luck. Out of so many people, I was chosen. The Lorien Games was one in which fifty people were picked, twenty-five Loric and twenty-five Mogadorians, to fight to the death in an arena. The Games was totally biased towards the Mogadorians, Gamemakers only targeting the Loric and Mogadorians training for this their whole lives. I glimpsed my aunt sniffing furiously, tears rolling down her cheeks. I felt like using my invisibility and hiding in the crowds. But I knew if I did so, I would only get my aunt into trouble, and worse, be found out by Setrakus Ra, who would use his dreynen.

I stepped up confidently, not wanting to show any signs of weakness before the games even started. Escorted by Mogs, I managed a smile before I took my place as the first tribute on the list. The other tributes whisked by in a hurry. I took notice of them, of course, since they were either going to be an ally, or a competitor. Looking at all the tributes, a sense of dread loomed over me.

"Liam Williams!" My thoughts were disrupted by a very familiar name. I looked, only to see my long-lost brother clamber up the stage, looking almost the same as when we were separated when we were eight. I looked at him, dazed, as he took the last seat at the tributes section. We looked alike, of course, but that's about how the similarities end. He had dark green eyes while I had dark blue eyes. I had a curly lock of blonde hair while he has light brown hair. My pale skin highly contrasted his tanned one. According to my aunt, he was a splitting image of my father, just like I was with my mother. I ran my hand through my hair hesitatingly not knowing what to do.

He was trying to act all confident, but I could tell he was nervous the way his eyes shifted uneasily. I was at a loss for words. What were you supposed to say in this situation? Hey, twin, let's compete in a death game together even though we haven't met for seven years! Allies?

Twins were supposed to get their Legacies at the same time, my aunt said. But I had never seen Liam get his Legacies before, much less see him use it. When I got my telepathy and invisibility, the only thing I could think of was how it was doing on Liam's side. Of course, I tried contacting him with my telepathy, summoning the little to none memories I had of us, but it was too less. I soon gave up, and accepted the result. And, look, here we are. He seemed to be avoiding eye contact with me as the announcer babbled on and on about how the Mogs took over Lorien. As if we weren't reminded of it every single day already.

The speech came to an end very soon, and it was time for visiting of the relatives/friends of the tributes.

"Win," said my aunt forcefully. I saw Hailey looming right behind her, looking unperturbed by what was happening. But Hailey was never one to show her emotions. But even with me not using my telepathy, I could feel the amount of concern and worry that came from the two people standing in front of me. Despite Liam's speculations, I did go to school, and that was the only thing the Mogs provided. They apparently want smart servants. I'll be elaborating a bit here. I was the top of the form usually with Hailey trailing closely behind, and was somewhat like a teacher's pet, since I did not bother for rule-breaking and things like that, at least when I was not invisible. I was a huge prank in school, with Hailey and I sneaking up on other people and scaring them, or saying some random prediction with my telepathy before that, so it would be creepier. Hailey was a late bloomer and had only gotten one legacy, which was earthquake generation, not very useful for pranks. To my surprise, she muffled a sob as she hugged me tightly, and tried to speak.

"Listen to your aunt. Your Legacies, especially invisibility, would definitely be useful. Try to socialise more, okay? Get the best pick of the lot and hope you get the worst Mog group. How I wish I could take your place." Only one look at her told me she was telling the truth. They didn't seem to want to say anything about Liam.

"About Liam..." I started, unsure how to continue.

"You should ally with him. I know you won't be able to kill him." Hailey knew me all too well. I would never kill my brother. (Wipe that smirk off your face, Liam.)

"The other opponents for this year seem unusually strong." Hailey passed a casual comment. I knew what she meant. With me still not getting a combat-related legacy, my chances of winning were not high. Looking at my crestfallen face, Hailey gave a soothing smile, the one that said everything would be alright. I couldn't bring myself to believe her. Two Mogs soon came to take them away, their emotionless faces shining with malice as I cried for them to stay.

A Mog yelped as bolts of fire emitted from my hands. I could not believe it. A legacy. Now? The other Mog had been caught by surprise and immediately crouched down to help his fallen companion. As Hailey and Aunt Samantha stood there, I caught a slight twinkle in Hailey's eyes. Maybe I did have a fighting chance after all.


End file.
